


Three-way Calling

by amethystbrooke



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystbrooke/pseuds/amethystbrooke
Summary: Charles always was very good at multitasking.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	Three-way Calling

Charles loosened his tie as Sam scooted closer to him on the couch. The two of them had been casually seeing each other for a little over a month now and things had been going well. Samara was a quick learner and eager. His large hands pulled her into his lap as they kissed, her tongue rubbing against his.

They were both quickly unraveling, discarding their clothes on the floor of his living room. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, gently placing her on the bed and crawling on top. Charles kissed the corner of her mouth, her chin, her jawline, down her neck and continued downward. His tongue licked a circle around her nipple, his hand sliding between her legs. Sam moaned softly, messing his hair as she ran her fingers through it.  
  
His middle and ring finger rubbed her clit, Sam letting out a soft gasp. She tugged at his hair a bit, his fingers kneading the pink bud as his tongue flicked her nipple. Charles slid his fingers into her slit, smirking at the sound she let out. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, moving back up to kiss her. Sam reached down, grasping his cock and tracing the underside of his head with her thumb.  
“Mnn--God, Samara--” Charles breathed, she really did know how to make him weak. With her free hand she pulled him in for another kiss as her thighs began to tremble. Charles pulled his fingers out of her and sat up on his knees.  
“Not yet, Bunty.” He said as he sucked on his fingers.  
“Still not finishing what you started after all this time?” She teased. He smirked and grabbed her hips, pulling her hips to his, rubbing his cock against her folds.  
“I’ll show you finishing--” He said before he leaned down to kiss her when Sam put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Condom.” She reminded him.  
“Oop--” He sat back up and reached over to his nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling a condom out. Charles ripped the foil with his teeth and rolled the condom over his member, leaning down again and kissing Sam.  
“Are you ready?” He asked her, stroking her cheek with his thumb.  
“Ready.” She said, smiling up at him. Charles kissed her yet again as he pushed into her. He let out a groan as her walls surrounded him. Gripping her hips, he started to thrust, quickly picking up speed.  
  


Sam and Charles moans echoed through the penthouse, his fingers dug into her hips as he found a steady pace, curving his thrusts upward to hit that special bundle of nerves. Sam’s back arched against the plush mattress as she balled the sheets beneath her in her fists, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.  
“Haah--Charles--” Sam whimpered, squirming as he continued to hit her g-spot.

_Ring_

Sam and Charles looked at the phone resting on the nightstand suddenly lighting up.

_Ring_

Charles caught the number on the screen and paused his thrusts.  
“What--”  
“Hold on, I’ve been waiting for this call. It’s a big client.” He said, picking up the phone. “Charles Jones.” 

Sam looked up at him bewildered as he said “Yes, I can talk.” and started to thrust into her again, picking the pace he was at before back up. She bit her lip, doing her best to stay quiet.

"Hmm, well, we could upgrade to that software but it will cost about--"

"Mmmnn--" Sam whined, Charles' hand gently wrapping around her throat, brushing his thumb over her lips, quieting her. 

"--20k more than your current contract." He held the phone between his head and shoulder as he pulled out, and flipped Sam on her stomach, pushing back into her. She whimpered and grabbed one of the pillows, biting into it as he buried himself inside her. How did he sound so...composed and normal while he was inside her like this?  
“I’m not at the office right now, I’d have to get back with you when I have those numbers in front of me.” Charles said, thrusting harder into Samara

Sam shivered, letting a moan escape into the pillow as she reached back, tapping Charles’ hand, hoping to let him know that she was dangerously close to cumming.

"Yes...I won't be into the office until tomorrow," he said, using his free hand to rub her clit as he continued thrusting "so I'll call you first thing when I get in, okay?" He asked. She wriggled beneath him, tears forming in her eyes as she did her best to stay silent and not to cum yet.

"Wonderful, talk to you tomorrow...alright, bye." He said hanging up the phone and tossing it aside. He bent down, kissing down her spine. "You're such a good girl, Bunty." He purred.

"Aahhh--! Y-you're--mmmnn." She whimpered, unable to finish her thought, her legs starting to spasm, her toes curling. 

"Hm--" he chuckled, before slamming into her one final time, Sam crying out as she came, feeling Charles' strong arms wrap around her as he growled against her skin. 

After a few moments, their bodies relaxed and Charles pulled out of her. He crashed onto the bed next to her, Sam cuddling up to him. 

"How were you able to stay so composed?" Sam asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm great at multitasking." Charles replied partially joking.

Sam rolled her eyes and let out a sigh "That was...kind of arousing."

"Oh? I'll keep that in mind." He said, stroking her hair, pulling her closer and kissing her.


End file.
